


Teacher or Drug dealer?

by josten_aday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, (not) secret relationship, Andrew Minyard is a teacher too, Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Neil Josten is a good teacher, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Professional Exy Player Kevin Day, So Many Kids, This Is STUPID, but it doesnt matter, children are crazy, really stupid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: Neil é um professor novato e seus alunos ficam obcecados por ele.Não preciso dizer o caos que isso se torna.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Teacher or Drug dealer?

**Author's Note:**

> não fazia ideia o quanto uma fic de comédia seria difícil de ser escrita e eu espero que tenha conseguido ter criado algo bom  
> não foi muito revisado e eu literalmente acabei de escrever a última palavra, então me perdoe pelos prováveis erros gramaticais e de concordância (e me avise, não me importo de ser corrigido)  
> (não há espaço para coisas ruins como homofobia nessa oneshort, portanto, não existirá)  
> ah, e cada espaço no meio da narrativa é a troca de pov (mesmo que todo ele seja em terceira pessoa) mas isso não importa, apenas leia

Não é como se matemática fosse a matéria favorita de alguém – pelo menos, não por grande parte da população mundial (a parte sã) – então os alunos do oitavo ano meio que se sentiram mal por detestarem a matéria quando viram o quão animado estava o novo professor contratado.

Ele sequer parecia um professor de matemática, para falar a verdade. Poderia facilmente ser um irmão mais velho de algum deles que estava pregando uma peça que ninguém tinha achado graça alguma. A única coisa que o associava a um professor de verdade era o livro didático que carregava para todo lado.

Ele se apresentou como Neil, não por seu sobrenome, como a maioria, e nem com um "senhor" no início do nome assim que o sinal soou. Caía bem nele, até. Seria estranho chamar tão formalmente alguém que aparenta ter nem 12 anos a mais que você.

Neil usava moletom dark and jeans claros, a cada minuto colocava seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado atrás da orelha, mas logo a franja estava teimosamente na frente do seu rosto novamente e isso parecia estar o irritando profundamente. Era possível ver na forma que suas mãos se apertavam uma contra a outra e como um pé balançava insistentemente que ele estava terrivelmente nervoso.

Seus olhos avaliaram cada um dos vinte e poucos alunos da sala como se esperasse por instruções e ele deve ter agradecido a todas as divindades que conhecia quando um aluno chegou atrasado, porque assim ele pôde investigar seu nome e então passar a vez de um por um até ter decorado todos os nomes.

Demorou pouco mais de 20 minutos depois disso para que ele estivesse fazendo um animado monólogo sobre a disciplina, gesticulando e sorrindo alegremente como se ele não existisse sendo obrigado a lecionar matemática às 8 da manhã para um bando de pré-adolescentes pelo resto do ano letivo .

Foi necessário **uma** semana.

Apenas uma única semana para absolutamente toda a escola o amar. Ele logo foi chamado pelos próprios alunos para almoçar no refeitório com eles e todos se surpreenderam quando ele aceitou. Os professores sempre demonstravam querer manter a maior distância possível entre si e as crianças, como se elas tivessem alguma doença contagiosa, entretanto, Neil parecia muito agradecido pela oferta.

Fazia sentido, para falar a verdade. Era a primeira vez que Neil entrava numa escola de verdade, mesmo que recentemente tenha concluído seu curso, a universidade não era nada parecida com isso, então ele se sentia um pouco como um novato que estava sendo bem aceito.

Era notável o quão seguro ele estava se tornando a cada dia, sorrindo e contando piadas durante e depois das aulas, e _isso sim_ era contagiante.

Foi por isso que os alunos do oitavo C do primeiro período da manhã de segunda-feira decidiram que _realmente_ iriam se esforçar em matemática, ninguém os obrigou, mas isso se tornou foi uma obrigação implícita a cada nova aula, porque deveria ser considerado crime fazer o professor Neil gastar seu tempo planejando provas de recuperação, principalmente porque ele parecia _mesmo_ se importar se alguém não estivesse entendendo o conteúdo.

E não parecia ser tão difícil, para falar a verdade, principalmente porque prestar atenção _na_ matéria está intimamente relacionado a prestar atenção _em_ Neil. E ele não é nada desagradável aos olhos, com toda a sinceridade.

Esse é o contexto necessário para compreender o decorrer dos problemas que se seguirão, como foram causados por uma única e exclusiva razão: Neil Abraham Josten. Caso ele não fosse tão adorável e cativante, talvez ninguém teria se importado o suficiente com ele e nem ao que acontecia com ele.

Andrew estava certo quando disse que Neil atraía problemas ao simplesmente respirar.

•••

Neil está terminando de demonstrar uma dízima periódica no quadro quando seu telefone toca, ele desliga rapidamente sem nem mesmo olhar para a tela, soltando pequenos murmúrios de desculpas antes de continuar a aula.

Os estudantes não são maldosos em geral, mas é meio inevitável que algumas risadinhas saiam de suas bocas quando o toque do telefone volta, o som é específico de celular de vó, aqueles com teclas e bateria infinita. Eles esperariam isso da Sra. Sullivan, não de Neil.

O professor bufa irritado, há grandes chances dele não saber como deixar no silencioso e Syd - primeira cadeira da quarta fileira (nerd) - está a meio caminho de levantar a mão para oferecer a ajuda a ele.

— O senhor pode atender, — A líder de turma diz gentilmente, enquanto bochechas ficam vermelhas ao chamá-lo de "senhor", mas Neil não liga. — enquanto terminamos de copiar? — Sugere.

Neil parece um pouco indeciso com isso, como se estivesse seguindo um próprio _Código de Conduta em Sala de Aula_ e estaria ou violando gravemente caso atendesse uma ligação. O toque para e imediatamente volta a soar uma terceira vez, ele decide atender, parecia sério.

— _Qu'est-il arrivé? —_ Neil levanta o dedo indicador para cima, pede apenas um minuto para seus alunos, que involuciona com joinhas, então ele se dirige para fora da sala rapidamente.

— Aquilo foi um palavrão? — Tony pergunta. — Eu nunca ouvi esse palavrão.

— Claro que não! O Professor Neil nunca xingaria na nossa frente. — A garota loira que senta logo atrás dele dá um tapa na sua cabeça — Acho que aquilo foi outra língua.

— Me pareceu espanhol. — Stan diz reflexivo, como se estabelecido certo sobre isso.

— Isso não é espanhol, _su tonto_. — Glória responde de braços cruzados, exausta de todo estadunidense resumir qualquer outra língua a espanhol. — Italiano, talvez.

— Italiano? — Liam arregala os olhos do outro lado da sala. — Italiano tipo… Tipo a máfia italiana?

•••

O rumor se espalhou incrivelmente rápido pelos alunos.

O melhor professor que eles já tiveram (tudo bem que ele estava dando aula a pouco menos de dois meses, mas isso não significava menos) era um mafioso de alto nível que usava seu rosto bonito e emprego sem graça para não ser pego pela polícia. Eles estavam inconsoláveis.

A teoria que mais vingou foi a de que ele está produzindo drogas ( _extremamente_ ilícitas), como em Breaking Bad – todos ignoraram o fato dele ser um professor de matemática, e não de química. “Para manter um melhor disfarce” disse Alice –, e tinha contato com a máfia italiana por nenhum grande motivo (eles ainda estavam trabalhando nessa parte da história, mas, pelo menos, isso explicava a queimadura feia no seu rosto. Mafiosos são vingativos. Isso fazia sentido.)

Tudo piorou ainda mais quando, numa bela e gloriosa quinta-feira, fora visto uma figura realmente suspeita vagando apressado pelos corredores da escola com um pacote em mãos, indo diretamente para a sala de Neil. Ele não passou muito tempo lá, mas quando saiu, o tal pacote misterioso não estava mais em sua posse.

Isso também chegou aos ouvidos dos alunos com muita rapidez e as variações das histórias até poderiam ter alguma veracidade, se pegar os pontos principais, mas era um pouco difícil quando diziam coisas como: um delinquente loiro que _com certeza_ apareceu na televisão alguns dias atrás por invasão domiciliar; um anão gótico incrivelmente bonito e provável assassino; um vampiro, porque seus olhos estavam mortos e ele tinha os caninos um pouco afiados – Taylor não recebeu muitos créditos por essa descrição.

Mas havia um fato incontestável: ele estava levando algo ao professor Neil.

— É assim que essas coisas são feitas. — Glória diz na arquibancada, onde todos os seus amigos se reuniram para compartilhar as informações. — Bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. — Aponta pro próprio nariz arrebitado.

•••

Eles _deveriam_ estar odiando Neil a esse ponto. Ele era um criminoso e não merecia misericórdia nem perdão e muito menos ser o professor favorito de alguém.

Mas aí ele trouxe uma caixa cheia de doces e fez uma rápida aula interativa de perguntas e respostas sobre os assuntos que ele passou até agora e todos esqueceram momentaneamente sobre o assunto. _Ele jogava baixo._

— Onde conseguiu tudo isso?! — Stan grita animado quando Neil joga uma barra de Snickers para ele quando acerta os principais valores da tabela trigonométrica.

— Meu namorado mantinha isso escondido atrás das prateleiras de livros mesmo que o médico tenha proibido. — Ele diz com cenho franzido e com leve irritação na voz, mas seu sorriso logo volta quando outro aluno faz um cálculo de porcentagem corretamente no quadro.

É a primeira vez que ele fala algo sobre sua vida pessoal e não parece ser tão sombria quanto deveria ser a vida de um gangster. Talvez eles estejam errados sobre o professor e tudo não passou de um engano. Stan balança a cabeça. _Não_ . _Gays podem ser mafiosos também_ , ele estaria sendo preconceituoso se achasse que não.

 _Daria um bom filme, até_. Ele pensa por fim.

•••

Neil chega um pouco atrasado (ele sempre está na sala 10 minutos antes do sinal soar, mas dessa vez ele entrou junto com os alunos) pela primeira vez duas semanas antes do fim do segundo bimestre, ele está com um moletom ainda maior dos que geralmente usa, tendo que dobrá-los uma dezena de vezes, aparentando estar irritado como nunca com a quantidade excessiva de pano. Todos acham fofo, sem exceção.

— Você encolheu mais? — Um dos alunos mais altos que Josten pergunta, se pondo ao lado dele e tentando medir a diferença com a mão.

Neil bufa e dá um peteleco na mão que continua pairando acima da sua cabeça, o menino ri e as brincadeiras apenas pioram quando Neil precisa fazer um nó na lateral da roupa para que ela parasse de atrapalhá-lo enquanto movimentava os braços.

— Derrubei meu café vindo pra cá. — Diz ranzinza enquanto tenta ajeitar novamente as mangas. Isso não parece explicar o motivo dele _claramente_ ter encolhido. — Meu namorado me deu o moletom dele. — Ele precisa revirar os olhos para os _“wooont”_ que recebe.

Mas, no meio da aula, alguém acerta Alice com uma bolinha de papel, ela abre rapidamente, já tem uma discussão completa ali:

**Namorado?**

_É. Com “o” no final, qual o problema?_

**O problema é que não era aquele vampiro >anão< loiro o namorado dele?**

A gente acha. Talvez ele só seja o traficante mesmo 

E as suspeitas poderiam ter parado por aí, isso se, na hora do intervalo, o loiro mal-encarado não tivesse aparecido novamente com um outro pacote suspeito e uma camisa extra nas mãos.

Traficantes não deveriam se incomodar se seus companheiros de trabalho (crime) mancharam a camisa de café, não é? Ou os criminosos estão ficando mais gentis depois da virada do milênio?

•••

Há uma clara incongruência nos fatos colhidos e os alunos estão com um grande ponto de interrogação no lugar da cabeça, entretanto, as primeiras provas acabam chegando e eles precisam jogar essas conspirações para debaixo do tapete por um instante porque, aparentemente, é mais importante tirar uma nota boa a resolver um crime de nível federal.

A pressão de não decepcionar Neil é pior que a prova em si, nenhum dos alunos conseguiria olhar nos olhos azuis e gentis dele se tirassem uma nota baixa sem entrar numa crise de choro por ter fracassado com o melhor professor que poderiam ter, ele sendo ou não um traficante/produtor de drogas.

Mas tudo ocorreu bem no fim, Neil era surpreendentemente bom em lidar com a ansiedade alheia e permitiu Syd ficar 20 minutos após o limite da aula para terminar sua prova com calma.

No dia das entregas de notas, não-tão-milagrosamente, ninguém tirou nota baixa.

Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu o professor novato, Tony achou Neil burro, _extremamente_ burro, porque se ele estava planejando passar por despercebido pela polícia, ele fez errado ao dar uma boa nota para o garoto. Todo mundo sabe que ele nunca tira notas medianas em matemática e irão suspeitar imediatamente do novo professor bonzinho demais que está muito ocupado criando um álibi perfeito para se preocupar em avaliar de verdade os alunos.

Ele estava prestes a dizer que até poderá visitar Neil na cadeia caso seus pais permitam, quando Syd pega sua prova para comparar com a dela e as respostas não são tão diferentes assim.

Tony meio que tenta conter o choro, mas a camisa de Neil fica um pouco molhada quando eles se separaram do abraço forte que o garoto deu nele.

•••

Os meninos acabam o chamando para uma partida de futebol que eles fazem toda terça-feira, é o dia de folga de Neil, mas ele vê como os olhos dos garotos brilham esperando por uma resposta positiva e ele acaba aceitando – ele sabe que não é comum esse tipo de laço entre aluno e professor, mas ele pode usar a desculpa de ser novo nisso e por isso, ainda não sabe manter o profissionalismo.

A turma é dispensada para o intervalo e, enquanto observa eles saírem da sala, liga para dizer a Kevin que não deve vir buscá-lo hoje. Neil vê pelo canto de olho três pares de olhos curiosos o observando do lado de fora da porta, mas finge não vê-los, ele sabe que crianças costumam ser naturalmente estranhas e prefere ignorar a lidar com isso.

Ele se despede e logo em seguida liga para Andrew, demora apenas dois toques para ser atendido.

— Estou atrapalhando?

_— Eu não teria atendido se estivesse._

— Quer sair depois do seu expediente? Pizza e vinho? — Ele sugere contente.

_— E Kevin?_

— Ele vai estar muito ocupado com os novatos. Não se preocupe.

_— Espero que você assuma a responsabilidade quando ele surtar pela minha saúde novamente._

— Ele não precisa descobrir. — Neil diz, cantarolando como se fosse muito esperto. Andrew desliga na cara dele.

Seus estudantes estão muito bem escondidos do lado de fora, com olhos arregalados olhando uns para os outros ao terminar de ouvir essa conversa reveladora. Glória precisa puxá-los para longe do corredor para que eles não sejam pegos por ninguém bisbilhotando tão descaradamente. Eles abrem a boca apenas quando estão muito longe dali.

— ELE ESTÁ TRAINDO O MAFIOSO COM O ITALIANO? — Fred grita e Alice precisa colocar a boca na mão dele, olhando para os lados como se estivessem rodeados por gravadores.

Outro mal entendido, dessa vez causado apenas por ouvir um lado das duas conversas e pelo estereótipo de que italianos se alimentam apenas de pizza e vinho. Pobre Neil.

— E se nós pensamos errado? — Glória diz desolada. — E se ele está tentando fugir? Deve ser um relacionamento abusivo! Vocês viram as marcas das mãos dele, né? — Se refere às cicatrizes que o cobrem e que ele sempre tenta esconder.

— Vocês ouviram a parte que o traficante está recrutando _mais_ jovens pra criminalidade?! Neil disse “novatos”! _Novatos!_ — Alice sussurra assustada. — Talvez ele tenha sido obrigado a vir para nossa escola escolher o próximo "novato". — Ela dá uma outra ênfase exagerada.

Um clima fúnebre cai entre eles. Eles olham diretamente para Stan. Todos sabiam que seu costume de nunca devolver as canetas emprestadas o levariam a um lugar sombrio e sem volta.

•••

Então era isso que eles sabiam, com toda a certeza, até agora:

  1. Professor Neil está com dois caras, traindo um deles;
  2. Um deles gosta de doces. E é teimoso.
  3. O Um (o loiro anão) é um traficante que provavelmente está sendo procurado pela Inteligência;
  4. O Dois é um italiano (?) muito gentil que empresta suas roupas e leva ele para jantar pizza e vinho _E TRABALHA_ ;
  5. Todos o apoiamos com o italiano;
  6. ~~Neil é de áries~~ ~~!~~ isso não importa
  7. 6. Neil não quer estar nas mãos do crime, então vamos ajudá-lo.
  8. **7.** Toda vez que o anão loiro aparece, ele está com um pacote. Essa será nossa prova para a polícia.



E o plano realmente teria ocorrido perfeitamente nos conformes e eles _teriam_ pegado um grande mestre do crime, isso se toda a teoria não tivesse ido por água abaixo por causa da própria razão de tudo isso ter começado: Neil Abraham Josten.

Tudo começa quando Glória vê o professor pegando carona num carro _muito_ caro para ser comprado de formas legais, porém, a pessoa que está lá dentro parece ser morena.

É muito longe para ela poder ver os detalhes do homem, mas aquele claramente não era o anão loiro gótico, não com aquela altura, Glória conclui.

— É o italiano! — Ela puxa seu amigo pela gola da camisa, quase o engasgando.

— Com esse carro? — Liam julga.

Eles tinham descartado há algum tempo a chance do italiano gentil ser bandido também, mas isso torna tudo confuso novamente. Neil não quer sair do mundo do crime? Apenas mudar de facção? Ele está se mostrando ser o traficante mais malvado que eles já conheceram – eles nunca conheceram outro –.

Isso faz com que eles revejam suas futuras ações.

Eles podiam lidar com um traficante para salvar Neil da violência doméstica, mas não dois, e não quando Neil está verdadeiramente envolvido romanticamente com o outro.

Neil Josten é o problema mais difícil que estes alunos do oitavo ano já viram e nenhum professor os ensinou a como resolvê-lo.

•••

Não parou por aí. Claro que não.

Alguém postou uma foto no grupo da sala após uma visita no hospital e lá estava ele, o próprio: o vampiro anão, atendendo calmamente pacientes num jaleco branco como se não fosse um criminoso cruel.

Isso era muito mais incriminador do que ser um professor de matemática. Médicos são conhecidos por saber muito sobre o corpo humano e com certeza podem usar isso para serem assassinos. Talvez ele fizesse o trabalho sujo da máfia. Fazia sentido também.

Os alunos olharam com horror nos olhos quando Neil apareceu na sala no dia seguinte, sorridente e alheio ao caos que o rondava.

•••

E então, as coisas começam a desmoronar. Tudo termina antes das festas de fim de ano, como um ciclo chegando ao fim.

É o último dia de aula deles com Neil antes das férias e eles estão apenas copiando as atividades que terão de fazer no recesso de fim de ano.

— Ei, professor? — Neil se vira e o garoto sente vergonha em continuar. Não é exatamente _normal_ ser tão próximo de um adulto.

— Quer jogar com a gente de novo? É o último dia antes de todo mundo sair de férias. — Tony completa.

Neil parece precisar levar um segundo para processar que eles _realmente_ querem ver o professor deles uma última vez antes do próximo ano. E ele tem que se forçar a falar sem gaguejar.

— Oh, bem, eu não trouxe uma roupa extra. — Ele faz uma careta para os sapatos nada esportivos que está usando.

— Não é hoje! Nós vamos ao parque amanhã pela manhã. — Liam exclama animado. — Vamos jogar Exy!

Neil ergue as sobrancelhas e então sorri animado.

— Vocês gostam de Exy?

— Claro! — Glória toma a vez. — A gente sempre vai ao estádio ver os jogos estaduais. — Ela diz animada.

Eles perguntam se Neil precisa de algo emprestado para jogar e ele acena em negação com a cabeça, continuando a copiar as coisas no quadro e então explicando o que devem fazer para entregar quando voltarem.

•••

E é assim que isso acaba, num jogo de Exy – porque é sempre nele que as melhores coisas acabam –, no meio da manhã de um sábado.

Neil corre por esse mesmo parque quase toda manhã antes de ir para o trabalho, então não é muito fora da rotina ir se encontrar com seus estudantes.

Quando ele chega, há pelo menos umas dez crianças brincando com uma bola de vôlei e o jogo é parado apenas para que eles acenem animadamente em direção a Neil.

Os responsáveis das crianças estão por perto o tempo todo e eles se demonstram gratos pela forma que seguram a mão de Neil ao cumprimentá-lo por se disponibilizar dessa forma num sábado.

A quadra de Exy recém-construída é bem menor que uma de verdade, então eles jogam com menos dois integrantes e menos dois passos. Impressionantemente, funciona.

Neil está ficando enferrujado, porque em menos de duas horas, ele está jogado no chão, suado e com a respiração descompassada. Ele agora sabe porque os pais das crianças parecem tão felizes em deixá-los sob cuidados de outra pessoa por algumas horas: elas eram imparáveis.

Neil nunca teve contato com crianças antes. E ele mesmo não pode ter sua infância como referência, então ver como eles são barulhentos fora de classe é quase amedrontador.

Ele está de olhos fechados e quase cochilando quando ouve os murmúrios assustados dos seus alunos.

— É ele! — Syd dá um grunhido baixo.

— Ele veio me pegar? — Stan diz se tremendo.

— Não se preocupa, é só a gente gritar que nossos pais vão -

Neil já está de pé e procurando por qualquer ameaça, se pondo em frente às crianças e pegando uma das raquetes para defesa.

Já faz um tempo que ele não precisa lutar contra ninguém, mas isso não significa que ele tenha esquecido como fazer isso.

Mas então ele vê quem é o real inimigo. Daí ele bufa e revira os olhos.

Andrew está caminhando até ele. Óculos escuros, braçadeiras e roupas pretas. Não é exatamente uma surpresa as crianças acharem que ele é alguma ameaça, seus pais os ensinaram bem a temer caras assim.

Neil sorri para eles e é impressionante como o sorriso dele acalma todos eles. Josten se senta novamente na grama e espera Andrew chegar até ele.

Andrew fica um pouco distante, com uma careta feia em sua direção e Neil sabe imediatamente que o motivo é o seu suor.

— Kevin?

— Estacionando. — Andrew diz olhando por cima do ombro, sem conseguir ver o carro de onde está. Kevin provavelmente vai precisar dar outra volta para encontrar um bom lugar.

As crianças estão lançando olhares nada sutis para Andrew, mas ele mantém seus olhos no nada. Neil tem quase certeza que ele _gosta_ de passar essa impressão de malvado, o maldito.

— Será que ele está obrigando o professor a voltar? — Syd sussurra, mesmo que eles estejam bem longe dos dois homens. — Será que ele não deixa Neil sair?

— Ele não parece com medo. — Glória ponderou e outros dois alunos concordam.

— O professor veio mentindo nos últimos seis meses, não deve ser difícil mentir mais. — Alice diz ríspida.

— Ele ainda é suspeito. — Liam mantém seu tom conspiracionista e todos eles também balançam a cabeça concordando.

Eles estão lançando bolas um para o outro, espiando pelo canto de olho os dois rapazes que se mantêm em total silêncio um ao lado do outro, temendo pela segurança de Neil, quando a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, acontece.

Tony sente todo o sangue esvair do seu corpo.

A pressão de Syd cai.

Glória solta um gritinho sufocado.

_O italiano._

Vai ser bem aqui, num parque de um bairro pacato, num ensolarado sábado de fim de ano, que ocorrerá uma cena digna de um filme _muito_ sangrento do Tarantino. E eles terão que presenciar isso ao vivo.

Lá está o tão falado suposto italiano. Indo em direção ao casal mafioso mais perigoso do país. O quão cruel pode ser o destino? Por que logo agora?

Os estudantes sentem que precisam fechar os olhos para não verem tamanha devastação, mas é como presenciar um acidente de carro: você não consegue olhar para mais nada.

Neil franze os olhos quando vê o quão estranho seus alunos estão agindo, mas antes que possa olhar para trás para ver o que está acontecendo (de novo), sente um tapa na sua nuca.

Ele rosna antes mesmo de ver o rosto de quem fez isso, porque só pode ser Kevin.

— O que?

— Quando disse que iria me apresentar a alguém importante, não pensei que fossem _crianças_. — Seus olhos se mantém em Neil por um momento, antes de apontar para Andrew. — E você. Pare de me deixar sozinho em todo estacionamento que paramos.

— Pare de dirigir como uma velha com catarata e talvez eu anote sua sugestão. — Andrew levanta o nariz levemente em provocação, qualquer pessoa vendo isso de longe, pensaria que ele estava prestes a quebrar o dedo indicador ainda apontado em sua direção.

— Você acha que eles vão sacar as armas? — Stan está de olhos arregalados. O italiano bateu em Neil _bem na frente de todos_. Até do namorado oficial dele.

— Eu acho que… — Glória se interrompe, arregalando ainda mais os olhos. — É Kevin Day! — Ela grita, colocando as mãos em frente a boca, mas já é tarde demais. Os olhos dos três homens estão neles agora.

É esse o momento em que os pais deles deveriam aparecer para tentar evitar uma terrível cena de assassinato em massa. Agora todos eles sabem a identidade do amante não-italiano do professor/traficante e eles não poderão sair vivos dessa porque agora eles são testemunhas.

Neil olha para eles, seus rostos estão pálidos como se a alma tivesse saído do corpo deles, e ele está completamente convencido que sabe o motivo (ele não sabe).

É claro! Eles estão muito ansiosos para serem apresentados a Kevin, afinal, eles mencionaram o quão faz eram de Exy e Kevin _é_ o Exy.

Ele puxa o moreno pela mão e o leva até eles, Neil levanta o rosto para ver a expressão no rosto do seu namorado, mas lá está a face serena de um homem criado para lidar com a fama, por mais emburrado que esteja.

— Acho que vocês o conhecem? — Neil pergunta retoricamente, rindo divertido com a expressão de choque deles.

— Ele é seu… — Stan balbucia.

— Namorado? — Neil então olha para Kevin por um momento, como se precisasse se lembrar do status da relação deles — É, algo assim. — Kevin faz uma careta com isso em provocação, mas há um sorriso não tão agressivo em seus lábios.

— Você namora o… — Glória está, pela primeira vez, sem palavras.

Eles preferem tentar deixar isso de lado por um momento, se isso significa jogar uma partida com Kevin Day (porque, se esse for o último dia da vida deles, que seja bem aproveitado).

O loiro minúsculo ainda está lá, sentado ao longe, olhando para o nada e com uma expressão de que poderia destruir o mundo se quisesse, mas não se importa o suficiente para isso.

Ele realmente parece uma espécie de vampiro, se analisar bem – Taylor estava certa, no final das contas.

Em algum momento, Kevin perde sua postura imaculada e estóica e começa a agir como uma criança malcriada com Neil, jogando-se em cima dele propositalmente e por vezes roubando sua raquete apenas para vê-lo se conter com os xingamentos, em respeito às crianças.

É estranho. Muito. O loiro continua os vigiando como um falcão como se estivesse os mantendo longe do perigo, como se Kevin por si só não fosse uma ameaça completa. Será que eles eram amigos decorrente das ligações com o tráfico e Andrew não fazia ideia do que acontecia quando ele não estava por perto?

Mas não faz sentido o ídolo de Glória ser envolvido com coisas ilegais. Ele deve ser rico o suficiente para não precisar comandar o mercado ilegal no outro lado do continente.

— Que língua é essa que vocês estão falando? — Liam diz com uma falsa inocência, o suficiente para não parecer suspeito.

Eles se viram para as crianças, momentaneamente se esquecendo que estavam no meio de um parque e não poderiam socar um ao outro para tentar conquistar a vitória.

— Oh, eu não percebi que troquei de idioma. — Sua ingenuidade é ainda mais falsa que a de Liam. Com certeza ele estava xingando Day dos piores nomes possíveis com plena consciência disso. — É francês.

Todos eles ficam num choque tão grande que ninguém fala nada por longos segundos. Essa era uma das únicas certezas que eles realmente tinham sobre tudo isso: que Neil precisava falar numa outra língua para não ser descoberto por sua infidelidade.

A França não parece ser tão mafiosa quanto a Itália. Eles gostam de queimar carros, não pessoas, não é?

Glória está se sentindo _tão_ burra por ter confundido as duas línguas. Está se sentindo como um genuíno norte americano branco.

— E ele? — Tony obviamente não consegue se manter calado por muito tempo. — Nunca vi ele jogar em qualquer time. — Tenta disfarçar.

— Ele? — Neil aponta na direção do loiro por cima do ombro. — Ele não joga. Está muito ocupado sendo um professor chato de universidade. — Kevin faz um barulho de vômito ao fundo, reforçando o desgosto dos dois das decisões de Andrew.

Se eles quisessem manter um bom álibi, não parecia muito inteligente colocar ambos como professores, não era criativo.

Os alunos já decidiram ignorar tudo o que eles vieram pensando esse tempo todo em troca de tirarem informações reais (ao menos, o mais real que possam ser vindas de Neil).

Então já é quase final da manhã e eles estão cansados, Kevin precisa arrastar Neil pelo campo porque suas pernas não são mais úteis após tanta corrida para tentar se desvencilhar dos alunos empenhados a tomar a bola de si e o jogador o deixa cair no chão num estrondo.

Neil está estendido no chão ao lado de Andrew novamente e Kevin sai de perto, indo para algum lugar que eles não conseguem ver. Será que a briga do começo da manhã resultou em algo e eles não agiram apenas porque estavam em público? Precisando assim, manter distância para não se matarem?

As crianças terminam de beber água e dividem os lanches, todos amedrontados o suficiente com a figura vampiro-demoníaca ao lado do professor para não ir lá oferecer algo a ele.

Então Kevin Day volta. E ele está com dois sorvetes nas mãos. Parece ser uma ação normal entre namorados, mas então ele dá um para Neil e outro para o loiro, que aceita sem qualquer relutância de seu arqui-inimigo-talarico, não restando nenhum para si.

Talvez os sorvetes estejam envenenados e ele esteja pondo o ponto final no triângulo amoroso agora mesmo.

Neil se levanta, deixando-os sozinhos, como se isso não fosse uma ideia totalmente estúpida, e caminha até seus alunos.

— Nós precisamos ir agora. — Ele avisa, tentando não soar como uma despedida.

Eles se cumprimentam e desejam um bom fim de ano, alguns pais o abraça e agradece novamente, Neil precisa manter seu sorvete longe para não derrubá-lo.

Então o professor vai de encontro com os dois caras que ele está enganando tanto quanto vem enganando seus alunos (olhando desse modo, parece que todos estes envolvidos, não aparentam se importar em prosseguir vivendo em mentiras) e, se não puder ficar ainda mais estranho , Neil entrelaça uma mão com a do loiro enquanto Kevin Day dá um beijo no topo da sua cabeça ruiva, logo depois apoiando seus braços nos ombros de Neil apenas para poder bagunçar o cabelo de Andrew, que está do outro lado, de um jeito carinhoso . Como se… Eles namorassem. Todos eles. Como se soubessem exatamente o que está acontecendo ali e concordassem com isso.

  
  


Eles precisarão perguntar diretamente para Neil sobre isso no próximo bimestre para finalmente deixar essa história para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> me desculpem por isso  
> mas não precisa negar que riu, pelo menos uma risada eu mereço, nem que seja de vergonha alheia.


End file.
